A torque fluctuation absorber is arranged e.g. on a power transmission path between an engine and a motor in e.g. a hybrid car to absorb or suppress the torque fluctuations caused in the engine and the motor. The torque fluctuation absorber may include a damper unit that takes up the torque fluctuations by a spring force, a hysteresis unit that absorbs or suppresses the torque fluctuations by the hysteresis torque caused by friction, and a limiter unit. The limiter unit produces slip when the torsion of the rotational shafts may no longer be taken up by the damper unit or the hysteresis unit.
The limiter unit is composed of a friction material sandwiched between two plates. One of the plates is non-rotatable and axially movable with respect to the other. One of the plates is biased towards the friction material by a conical spring (see Patent Publication 1, for example). The conical spring is arranged as a continuous annular member, and is inclined from an inner peripheral side towards an outer peripheral side.